Radiated beams such as electron or laser beams have been used to mark and decorate metal objects (U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,295). Beam energy and the heat generated alters the micro structure and light reflectance of the surface and causes contrasts in the appearance of the metal surfaces.
Golf club heads fabricated by casting have had graphic designs created dulling the casting process or thereafter by etching the club head surface (U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,285).